Facing Our Fears
by musicqueens
Summary: Everyone has their goals, but along with everyone's goals, everyone has fears, doubts and memories. Collection of songfics. Rating is subject to change. Please don't flame us.
1. Our Song

**A/N: **Hey Guys! **Hi everyone!**

**Just to let you know, the bold writing is me, tv-chick-jess, talking**, and the normal writing is me, Jellyjay, talking.

This song is by a Kiwi band called Goodnight Nurse. We are HUGE fans of them because they could be one of the best Kiwi bands in existence, **hey, 48May are cool too you know**. Yeah, them too, any way, this songfic was written by me,(the more experienced writer, no offence Jess). **None taken Jelly**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns anything to do with Harry Potter aside from the books. **We don't own the song either.**

**Our** **Song**

The school was empty. The iron gates, the ones flanked with the winged boars, were open, swinging eerily on their hinges, but the school was empty.

Hogwarts had closed earlier that year because of the events of the previous year, but Harry could not help but visit the castle that had been like home for six years for possibly the last time. So here he was, standing alone in the Headmaster's Office. The Office had been emptied when the school had closed, and only one empty picture frame was left on the wall.

_A picture frame,  
__Hangs on the wall,__  
And I'm surprised I even noticed it at all,  
__The years have warped the frame,  
__A crack runs through the pain,  
__And it's begun to fade but the picture's still the same,  
__If you look close enough,  
__You'll know…_

To think the one and only Dumbledore had lived here until the previous year. Everyone thought differently of him, but to Harry, he was…similar to a grandfather. Not like a father, no, Sirius had occupied that place, Dumbledore was like grandfather. One that had always been there for him, one that had taught him so much…

Yes, Dumbledore was very much like a grandfather.

_Sing me your song,__  
I'll sing my song,  
__You have to go,  
__You know you're my hero,  
__Time keeps marching on,  
__This is our song._

He looked around the Office wallowing in the memories of the time he had spent here—in his second year, when Professor Mcgonagall had taken him here, when he had first met Fawkes, the Pheonix. He couldn't help but smile grimly at that memory, when Fawkes had burst into flames.

"_About time_," Dumbledore had said. _"He's been looking dreadful for days,"_

In his fourth year, he had come here to tell Dumbledore how his scar had hurt during Divination. That was the time he accidentally stumbled upon the Pensieve. He remembered sitting through Dumbledore's memories of those trials.

Then there was his fifth year, the time after Sirius had died. He had destroyed some of Dumbledore strange contraptions out of anger. The old man didn't seem to mind—he'd said he had too many things anyway. Dumbledore had told him everything then.

After that there was the previous year. The number of times Harry had entered this Office that year, watching Voldemort's past unfold before him, learning about Horcruxes…

_And now I stare,  
__At an empty room,  
__But memories give my soul a different view,  
__Of all the lives you've touched,  
__You've taught me so much,  
__Now angels lift you up  
__To a place you loved so much,  
__And you'll be welcome there,  
__I know…_

In each one of those visits, the Office was the same. There were the same spindly legged contraptions, the same portraits, the same warm feeling, but now…now it was empty and cold. There was no more Dumbledore, and no more Fawkes.

_Sing me your song,  
__I'll sing my song,__  
You have to go,  
__You know you're my hero,  
__Time keeps marching on,  
__This is our song._

_This isour sad good bye (this is our sad goodbye,)  
__But it's not their good bye_

This room made him feel…nice when Dumbledore had lived here, now it just made him depressed. He hated himself for not being able to stop Snape from killing Dumbledore…but really, he hated Snape more.

Harry couldn't help but realise that any one he'd thought of as a father figure had been taken away from him—his real dad, Sirius, and then Dumbledore. Who next? Mr Weasley?

Lord, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He'd always had a fear of losing someone he loved dearly. Now that four loved ones were gone, it scared him to think about who would be next.

_Well I don't know,  
__What I believe,  
__All I know is that there's more to it than me,  
__It's time for you to go,  
__To say good bye,  
__I know,  
__I cross my T's real slow,  
__I close my eyes,  
__If you look close enough you'll know,_

_Sing me your song,  
__I'll sing my song,  
__You have to go,  
__You know you're my hero,  
__Time keeps marching on,  
__This is our song._

"Harry?"

Harry felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. It probably belonged to Hermione.

"Harry, it's time to go," she said.

"Come on, mate," said Ron. "Let's go,"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Right," he said gloomily.

He turned around and led the other two out of the room, but as he did, one more memory came zooming back to him…

"_He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"_

_Good luck Harry_…

Harry felt himself smile. He was right; Dumbledore would never be gone as long as those who remain are loyal to him.

_This is our sad good bye (this is our sad good bye)  
But it's not their good bye  
This is our sad good bye (this is our sad good bye)  
But it's not their good bye…_

**A/N**: There you go, I feel depressed now. Never again will I be able to listen to Goodnight Nurse without bursting into tears…(sniff). **Jeez Janelle, toughen up, you can still listen to this song without crying. If I can, then you can.** Well of course _you _can! You didn't write this! I did!

R'n'R

**Musicqueens**


	2. Going Away

A/N: **Sup peeps, it's me Jess.**

**I hope you like this songfic, it's my first time writing a songfic so please be kind. I am the least experienced writer of us two so yeah…**

Disclaimer: **We do not own anything recognised here.**

**Going away**

_What the hell is going on?_

_Something's wrong with this picture_

_And I'm thinking it might be you_

_When we started off it was all ok_

_But slowly I started to notice_

_What you say isn't always true_

Draco walked slowly to the Astronomy Tower; his back hunched, his eyes red, traces of tears still on his face. He didn't care if people found him like this and made fun of him; nothing else could ruin his day.

He had just broken up with Pansy Parkinson because he found out that she was cheating on him with god knows how many other guys.

He had actually caught Pansy at it with Marcus Flint in an empty classroom two weeks ago. He ran out of the room and ignored it because he thought that he was hallucinating from all the homework he had just done.

Now he knew that he wasn't hallucinating…it was real.

He knew that a lot of girls liked him. But just thinking that a girl would use him, cheat on him and make him weak and sad,scared him.

_Why did I go and waste my time_

_With a girl that was not all mine_

_Guess I hoped that we'd come through_

'_Cos I liked the idea of you_

He couldn't believe that he actually liked Pansy…heck; he even thought that she was _the one_.

He should've known, should've realised that she was only in it for the money, especially when she would always demand for expensive gifts monthly. But he was too in love, too naïve to realise that she didn't care about him.

Draco reached the Astronomy Tower and sat under the moonlight. He thought about the conversation he had just had with Pansy.

**Flashback**

**_Draco stormed into the room to find Pansy sitting on the couch staring into the fire. She heard him and looked up._**

"_**Hey baby" she said in a seductive tone.**_

"**_Don't you dare 'Hey baby' me!" He snapped back. "Blaise told me that he caught you making out with Smith last week and with Finnigan and Thomas today. At first he thought that he was seeing things when he saw you and Smith, but when he saw you in the morning with Finnigan and just after dinner with Thomas he knew that you were cheating on me! HOW COULD YOU?" He roared._**

_**Pansy's face became deathly white and she stuttered "I…I…I don't know what you're talking about baby, Blaise is making it up!" She cried.**_

**_Oh how Draco wanted so much to believe her, but he knew that Blaise would _never, ever_ lie to him; they had been best friends since the age of one._**

"_**Stop lying you whore!" Draco yelled. "I caught you at it with Marcus Flint two weeks ago! I was just too dumb to stop you!" He shouted.**_

**_Tears were flowing freely down Pansy's face now, "I-I'm so sorry baby" she choked._**

_I'm going away_

_Didn't you see this coming _

_Now you want me to stay_

_But I know you've been running 'round_

_What else can I say?_

_Shouldn't have stayed in the first place_

_Now I'm going away_

_We never had much fun anyway_

**_Draco was fought back the tears that were threatening to flow down his face and whispered harshly "I can't believe I actually _loved_ you. I never, ever, want to look at you anymore, you-you dirty whore…even mudblood Granger is better than you!" And with that, he turned around and walked to the portrait hole._**

_**While he was walking out, he could here Pansy sob out "Draco please don't leave me! I'm so sorry!"**_

**End Flashback**

He yelled in frustration and started crying again.

When there were no more tears to cry, he made a resolution; he would move on. 'There was no point on crying over something when it had already happened' he liked to say.

_What's a nice guy supposed to do?_

_Don't bother trying to deny it_

_I think you've lied quite enough already_

_So this chump is up and moving on_

_I've wised up and now your time's up_

'_Coz the last thing I need is you_

_So watcha gonna do_

_There is one thing I'd like to know_

_What's it like being such a hoe!_

_What are they gonna think of you_

_When there's no one you haven't screwed_

He smirked as a thought came to his head. He would find someone that was worthy of his love, someone that loved him and that he loved back. Someone that would see him as _him,_ and not as a good looking, rich guy.

_I'm going away_

_Didn't you see this coming_

_Now you want me to stay_

_But I know you've been running 'round_

_What else can I say?_

_Shouldn't have stayed in the first place_

_Now I'm going away_

_We never had much fun anyway_

Just then the door opened and in stepped Hermione.

"Malfoy? I saw you walking in here and it's past curfew so- Malfoy, have you been…crying?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want mudblood, I _was_ crying. Go tell Pothead and Weasel and make fun of me. My day won't get any worse anyway." Draco said.

"Draco, I'm not going to make fun of you! If something made you cry, then it has to be serious!" She protested.

Draco was momentarily stunned when she used his first name and thought that she was probably pulling his leg, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw concern.

"Well, if you call 'being cheated on' serious then…yes." He mumbled.

Hermione kneeled in front of him and said, "It was Pansy wasn't it? She just seems like the type!"

Draco nodded.

"Well you know what you should do?" She asked. "You should get up and move on; it's the perfect thing to do!" She beamed.

Draco smiled slightly and said "Funny thing Hermione, I was thinking the exact same thing before you came in."

He didn't hear an answer.

"Hermione?"

He looked up and saw that she was staring at him in utter shock.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked.

"You-you…" She stuttered.

Draco was puzzled, "I what?"

"You called me by my first name." She whispered.

Draco laughed, "Of course I did! You're helping _me_ through a tough time like a friend, so you at least deserve to be treated like one!"

Hermione smiled warmly. "Thank you" she said.

He smirked and said, "No problem."

He stood up and helped Hermione off the ground. When they were both up, they stared into each other's eyes. The next thing he knew, he was being kissed by Hernione! Not a full-on, passionate kiss, just a small innocent peck on the lips.

He saw her blush crimson and heard her whisper "I have to go now…bye" and she ran out of the room.

_I guess this is goodbye_

_(I guess this is goodbye)_

_Don't say I didn't try_

He stared at the closing door and thought _'Hernione Granger just kissed me! And, she was actually concerned about me!'_

He dwelled on that moment while he was walking to the Slytherin dorms when it hit him—he, Draco Malfoy, liked Hermione Granger! Of all people! _'But she looked so beautiful when she was concerned about me. Maybe Hermione is the one for me…'_ he thought.

He chuckled and thought _'See ya Pansy Parkinson; I'll always remember you as my first love that broke my heart.'_

_I'm going away_

_Didn't you see this coming _

_Now you want me to stay_

_But I know you've been running 'round_

_What else can I say?_

_Shouldn't have stayed in the first place_

_Now I'm going away_

_We never had much fun anyway_

_We never had much fun anyway_

_We never had much fun anyway_

**Well, that's my first songfic...I hope you liked it, please review! So far only 3 people have read the first chapterwhich is just sad!**

**Well, i hope everyone has a good day**

**musicqueens**


End file.
